Jeanine's Secret
by Ravenclaw 2001
Summary: AU where they didn't go to Amity at the end of book 1! What would happen if everyone found out about a big, thirteen-years long secret Jeanine Matthews held? What if she wasn't as evil as everyone thought? What if it was all connected to a bigger part of why she did what she did? Please R&R! :)


**Hey people! Okay, never tried to write Divergent before, so criticism is welcome! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

><p>She awoke to her body aching everywhere, and her head pounding. As she laid there on the floor, listening to the voices above her, only one thought ran through her mind:<p>

_Where's Jean?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_"Jean? Jean!" Jeanine Matthews called out for the young girl in the Erudite control room. There was no response, and she was getting worried. Then she heard it._

_"I'm right here, Mom."_

_Jeanine turned around to see her secret thirteen year old daughter, Jean Matthews, stepping out of the closet across the room. She rushed over and hugged her, then checked to make sure she was alright. "I was worried about you, sweetheart. You can come out if you hear me calling you, but don't come out for anyone else, understand?"_

_"I got it, Mom," Jean said, nodding._

_"Okay, we need to go," Jeanine said, grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her out the door, along the hallways of the Erudite compound. Jean followed without question; she didn't know or understand what her mother had done. They walked into Jeanine's own office, and Jeanine opened the door to the adjoining bathroom and put Jean in it._

_"Honey, you need to stay here. It's not safe out there right now; there are Divergents everywhere," she said as her daughter shuddered. Like most other Erudite children (although most weren't kept a secret), Jean had been told the tales that portrayed the Divergents as evil people, who tried to destroy everything they, the five factions, worked for. "I'll come back for you when it's safe; I promise."_

_"But what if they get you, too, Mom?" Jean asked, a bit fearfully. She never wanted to lose her mother, no matter what she did or didn't do._

_"They won't. I won't let them. I will be back for you. I promise." Jeanine looked into Jean's eyes, and hugged her daughter close. "I love you, Jean," she whispered into her ear._

_"I love you too, Mom," Jean whispered back. They let go of each other, and Jeanine left, locking both the bathroom door and the door to her office, as she headed to finish what had been started._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Jeanine was jolted out of her memory by someone nudging her leg, presumably checking to see if she was dead or not. She moaned a little, moving her head from side to side, before opening her eyes to the harsh bright lights above. She saw two figures sneering down at her.<p>

"Finally decided to join us, Jeanine?" Tori Wu said from above her. Jeanine made a move to get up, and suddenly found herself being yanked up and backwards in two tight grips. She looked back and saw the young man, Peter, and another boy, dressed in Dauntless black, holding her arms behind her. She looked back to the front, where she saw Beatrice Prior walking towards her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jeanine interrupted her, saying, "Where's Jean?"

Everyone looked confused except Eric, who was standing in the back of the room, handcuffed with a guard. He watched as the fear in her eyes grew and she almost violently shook her head. Tris watched the exchange, and asked the question on everyone's mind: "Who's Jean, and why does she seem so important to you?"

Eric smiled evilly, before saying, "Jean is Jeanine's thirteen-year-old daughter."

Everyone gasped, and Jeanine hung her head, looking quite defeated, before she jerked her head back up and started fighting the two guards holding her, screaming, "Let me see her! Show me where you have her!"

Tris came forward and grabbed the older woman's shoulders. "We don't have your daughter, Jeanine! We don't know who she is or where she is!"

"I do," Eric smirked, but Jeanine shut him up.

"No you don't, I moved her before I came here, so shut up!" Jeanine said, and Tris shook her a bit.

"Where is she?" she asked. Jeanine shook her head, determined not to let anyone see her daughter.

"Listen to me. No matter how much I hate you, and believe me," Tris said, snorting a bit, "it is a lot, I don't believe inletting kids get lost and captured by your followers." This time, Jeanine looked up into the young Dauntless' eyes, and saw the truth there. She meant what she had said. Jeanine sighed.

"Let's go," she said, and tried to move, but Peter and the other boy wouldn't let her go.

"You're not coming along, you might try to escape," Tris said, holding a hand up to stop her struggling. "I'm sending three guards to get her.

Jeanine shook her head. "No, you don't understand. She doesn't know what happened. She doesn't know about any of this. I promised her I would come back for her. If she doesn't see me, she's just going to shut down. She offers you no liability or information whatsoever. If it seems a bit ridiculous that I want to come and get her to you, then you obviously aren't made to be any type of parental figure."

Tris looked doubtful for a moment, but then she too, sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, everyone wants to know background details of Jeanine's daughter, Jean. And yes, I did their names like that on purpose! Anyway, the other info you all crave will be in the next chapter! Please review on this one! Don't worry, I do have a plan fro this! Lol, again, please review! Peace out!<strong>


End file.
